


Precious Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Set post Edith's almost wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Love.

Elsie Hughes had made it clear to the staff that they were not to address the fact that Edith had been left at the altar. She herself had gone to find Edith, settling slowly on the bed having locked the door and moved to settle beside the sobbing girl on the bed. 

"Edith... dear girl."  
Edith snuggled into her still sobbing.   
"Oh, my poor, sweet wee lamb..."

Elsie murmured, gently stroking the girl's back, her touch tender. 

"He didn't deserve you my love."  
Edith mewed softly at the stroking. Elsie smiled and kissed her forehead gently. Edith murmured softly.   
"Shhh, my sweet."  
Edith smiled weakly up at her.   
"Better, my darling?"  
Edith nodded. Elsie smiled softly, her touch still tender on her young lover's cheek. Edith lent into her touch.   
"Let me care for you, my precious one?"  
Edith blushed but nodded all the same.   
"Let me undress you my darling..."  
Edith's blush deepened and her eyes widened but all the same she nodded.   
"Are you sure, my sweet? I won't pressure you..."  
"I'm sure."  
"That's my lamb."

Elsie murmured, kissing her tenderly. Edith kissed back just as sweetly.   
"Lie back, my sweet."  
Edith did as she was asked. Elsie smiled and slowly undressed the girl. Edith let her do as she pleased.   
"My darling..."  
"My lover..."  
"Are you still... untouched?"  
Edith nodded.   
"Do you wish to... not be?"  
Edith looked blankly at her.   
"What I mean, my darling, is would you give yourself to me?"  
"Yes I would."  
"My darling girl."

Elsie murmured, kissing her sweetly. Edith purred and kissed back.   
"You are so very gorgeous."  
Edith blushed. Elsie smiled and kissed her again, moving to gently caress Edith's breasts. Edith purred.   
"You like that darling?"  
Edith nodded and mouthed yes, the pleasure had stolen her voice.   
"Good girl."

Elsie's reply was mirrored by her hand sliding lower. Edith gasped and bucked her hips in pure anticipation.   
"So eager..."  
Edith blushed and mothed the word. 

"Horny."  
"My darling girl... there's nothing to be ashamed of."  
Edith smiled, taking comfort in Elsie’s words.   
"I love you, my dove."  
Edith blushed and giggled.   
"Such a cute giggle."  
Elsie smiled and kissed her gently. 

"Ready my darling?"  
"Yes Elsie…”  
Elsie smiled tenderly even as she pushed two fingers inside the girl, wincing even as she felt the skin break. Edith had whimpered weakly.   
"I know baby."

Elsie soothed, gently pressing onwards, taking her time to set a slow and tender pace. Edith bit her lip as she waited for the pain to subside and let the pleasure take over.   
"Okay, my darling?"  
Edith nodded. Elsie smiled and kissed her lovingly before slowly picking her speed up a little. Edith began to purr and mew. Elsie smiled down at her even as she sped up further. Edith wrapped her arms around her neck. Elsie smiled and kissed her again gently, speeding up further. Edith moved her hips in time with Elsie's motion. Elsie sped up just a little more. Edith began to pant.   
"Come for me."  
Edith's body shuddered and she came apart.


End file.
